The present invention relates to the field of milling technology, especially the HSC milling (High Speed Cutting milling), which is also designated as HPC milling (High Performance Cutting milling).
In the milling of a workpiece for the production of a structural component, it is of decisive significance, that the miller or the milling tool, during the milling, does not damage the geometry or freeform surface of the structural component that is to be milled. If, for example, the structural component to be milled is a rotor with integral blading, whereby for such a rotor, flow channels are to be milled-out between neighboring blades with the aid of the milling method, then the miller or the milling tool, during the milling-out of a flow channel, may not damage the blades bounding the flow channel or the corresponding blade surfaces thereof. Accordingly, a collision of the miller with the blades or blade surfaces must be surely prevented. This is especially significant when the tool paths or the tool vectors are defined through the use of cutting advance or lead angles and clearance or pitch angles.